She Could Be the One
by NOTxINx2xLABELS
Summary: Lilly and Miley like eachother as more that friends, but will they have the courage to tell the other? Got the inspiration from the SheHasMyHeart team.


**Hey, sorry that I've been so lazy with my other stories but I heard this song and I had to make a liley one-shot to it (and maybe a story of like 3 to 5 chapters if the readers liked it)…Read & Review**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Lilly's Pov**

_Smooth talkin' So rockin'_

_She's got everythingThat a girl's wantin'_

_Guitar cutie __She plays it groovy_

_And I can't keep myself_

_From doing somethin' stupid_

_Think I'm really falling for her smile_

_There's butterflies when she says my name_

Wow, I've never notice before but Miley is such a smooth talker. I mean she can talk me into doing the most stupid things ever. Like the time she made me dress up as a guy.

And I can't help but think how rockin' her body is. I mean damn! Have you seen it!?! Sooo hot!

She's got everything that I want in someone. She seems perfect to me. I think that we would be a great match, but I don't know if she feels the same.

I love the way she plays the guitar, its kinda groovy but totally her own. And she looks so cute while doing it. Hell, she's cute all the time.

I try to keep myself from doing anything stupid in front of her but I get really nervous around her and I end up doing something totally embarrassing in front of her. Like falling or tripping over my own feet.

Wow! I'm totally falling for her more and more every day. I think it's all in her smile. One smile from her and I swoon.

I get all these butterflies in my stomach when Miley says my name. It sounds so hot when she says it with a thick southern accent.

_She's got something special_

_And when she's looking at me_

_I wanna get all sentimental_

_She's got something special_

_I can hardly breathe_

_Something's telling me Telling me maybe_

_She could be the one_

I feel so pathetic but I can't help the way I feel about her. She's just great. I wish she knew how much I care for her.

She has something so special but I don't think she knows it. Just one look from her and I want to be sentimental. God! I just want to pull her close and never let her go.

I can hardly breathe when I'm around her. Everything she does makes me loose my breath.

And I feel like something is telling me that she could be the one.

________________________________________________________________________

**Miley's Pov**

_She's lightnin' Sparks are flyin'_

_Everywhere I go She's always on my mind and _

_I'm going crazy About her lately_

_And I can't help myself_

_From how my heart is racin'_

_Think I'm really diggin' on her vibe_

_She really blows me away_

Lilly is like the lightning to my thunderstorm called life. She brightens it up when she's near me.

When Lilly and I hug or hold hands it feels like sparks erupt where she touches. I get so warm and it's the greatest feeling.

No matter where I go she is always on my mind. Every thought in my mind centers around her.

I feel like I'm going crazy about her lately. I can't stop myself from thinking about her.

When someone says her name, or I see her make her way to me, or just a simple touch from her gets my heart racing.

I love the vibe she emits. It's so happy and upbeat and loving. I want to be able to feel like that all the time.

Every little thing that she does blows me away. I feel so dumbstruck and loved when I'm around her.

_And she's got a way_

_Of making me feel_

_Like everything I do is __Perfectly fine_

_The stars are aligned When I'm with her_

_And I'm so into her_

I admit that I mess up a lot but she has a way of convincing me that it's perfectly fine to mess up. I don't know how she does it, but it works.

I feel like all the stars align when I'm next to her. She makes me feel so alive.

I'm so into her that I can barely control myself when we are alone. I just want to tell her how I feel but I'm afraid of how it will turn out.

_She's got something special_

_And when she's looking at me I wanna get all sentimental_

_She's got something special_

_I can hardly breathe_

_Something's telling me Telling me maybe_

_She could be the one_

She has something special about her and I don't know what it is. She makes me feel like I can do anything in the world.

When she looks at me I want to get sentimental, I just want to pull her close and kiss her and tell her I love her for the rest of my life.

When Lilly is around me I can hardly breathe. She takes my breath away with her looks and her personality.

And I feel like something is telling me that she could be the one.

________________________________________________________________________

**Okay, so there it is. I hope that you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review to let me know if you want me to continue it or not. **


End file.
